The Holiday
by thegreatfuckingnorthernrun
Summary: A story based loosely on the movie the Holiday. Katie and Naomi troubled with events in their lifes swap homes in each other's countries, where they each meet someone who will change their life forever. Naomily/Keffy.
1. Planes and Redheads

**So I really like The Holiday, and I was on tumblr last night, when I saw a picture of a Naomily Moulin Rouge meme, and immediately I started thinking of movies I would like to see as Skins fanfic. The Holiday immediately came to mind. (I mean Emily Fitch as Jude Law's character? Exactly) So I stayed up all night writing, and here is the first chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

**Also, for anyone reading my Qesak and Gasvs fic. I haven't abandoned it. I just hadn't thought it out enough, and have taken some time to plan out each chapter since it's a rather complicated story. The next chapter of that should be up by this Friday.**

**And of course I don't own Skins, or The Holiday. I'm just borrowing. **

**Enjoy! Comment with any suggestions!**

Naomi

It was all a bit ridiculous really. Here she is at six in the morning trying to find a damn parking spot that would hopefully avoid scratches to her brand-new Honda Clarity. Which might sound a bit ridiculous, but it is one of the most environmentally friendly cars in the world, and Naomi is one of the few people allowed to lease it, so in her eyes, that makes it the best car in the world. Just three days ago, Naomi had found out that her boyfriend Freddie of two years was cheating on her with his secretary while she was out of town making sure the dumbfucks who ran the geothermal power plants she owned weren't completely screwing up. Naomi had never loved him, and she knew that, but it still made her furious. Naomi doesn't believe in love, but she thought she had found someone who matched her enough to fit well into her life as a partner, but apparently she was wrong. She hated being wrong, and it was this more than the cheating that made her so angry. Not to mention he said she wasn't feminine enough, which was just so patriarchal she couldn't stand it, and then on top of all of that he told her he had always liked her best friend Effy more than her, but Effy had never wanted him so he settled for second best. Honestly, he is such an asshole that Naomi cannot fathom why she ever thought he was worth dating. So, she kicked him out of the house, and then in a blind rage, decided she needed to get away. She needed out of this country.

After settling on London, England as her destination, she started searching for a place to stay for five weeks. She didn't want to stay in a hotel, as she already spent enough time in hotels, so when she stumbled upon a home exchange network she was ecstatic. It brought her back to her University years, where she would spend hours on London real estate sites searching for her dream flat after college, which of course never happened. After wading through a lot of shitholes on the site, Naomi came upon a beautiful modern flat, and decided to contact the owner named Katie. Katie appeared to be a bit of a slag, if her numerous slutty profile pictures were anything to go by, but Katie had replied almost instantly, she had good grammar (which gave her points in Naomi's book), and Katie was equally as eager to get out of the country. After a bit of a chat, Naomi sent her a few pictures of her house, and the deal was done. They would each exchange homes for five weeks which would mean they would both be back in their country of origin three days before New Years.

This morning however, Naomi was thinking she had gone a bit crazy. There were so many things that could go wrong with the company in her absence, but she was trying to push that aside. She really did need a vacation. Naomi finally finds a parking spot, after parking she leans her head against the steering wheel and takes a deep breath.

"What are you doing?" she says aloud before taking another deep breath, and looking at the clock. 6:15am. Her flight leaves at 8:30am. She always gets to the airport two hours early like the damn TSA recommends. She doesn't really believe the TSA does that much good, but she still dutifully arrives two hours early anyway. It's one thing she misses about living in Reno, Nevada where she went to university, the airport there only had few gates and you could arrive thirty minutes early and still get to your flight on time, as long as it wasn't during Burning Man. She knows she'll probably get to her gate really early, but she figures she can send some emails, and besides she never wants to repeat the Denver incident of 08' where she arrived only an hour early, and ended up missing her flight because security took too long.

Naomi grabs her iphone from where it is plugged into her stereo, scrolls through the artists before deciding on Frankmusik's Three Little Words, she turns up the volume, puts down her phone, grabs her backpack and begins looking through it one more time checking for all the essentials: Passport, tickets, laptop, some snacks, two books, her ipod (because her iphone just doesn't hold enough music in her opinion), universal charger kit for the various electronics, cigarettes and a hoodie. Setting her backpack back on the passenger seat, she leans back against the seat and lets the jumpy, pop overtake her senses. As always when she listens to this type of music, she instantly feels better and more relaxed (which is a bit of an oxymoron if you think about it enough). Once the song is over, she unplugs her iphone, turns off her car, grabs her backpack, the black tea she brought from home, and exits the car.

Naomi opens the trunk of her car and gets the rather giant suitcase she packed (she's learned it's just easier that way, and besides she'll bring stuff back), and heads to the outdoor baggage drop. Once Naomi's dropped her bag off, she makes her way back across the street to have a smoke, because it's the last one she'll have until she's in New York for a stopover. Whatever happened to smokers rights in this country? It's getting ridiculous she thinks as she pulls out a cigarette and lights it.

After two cigarettes Naomi glances at her phone. It's now almost 7am. Throwing her lighter in the trash, and gulping down the rest of her black tea she heads to security. Thankfully, she was able to print her boarding passes at home, so she doesn't have to stand in the ticketing line. Security goes rather smoothly, aside from the idiots who never travel, and cannot read signs. Naomi reaches her gate at 7:22am and decides to grab a coffee. She tries to avoid corporate chains like Starbucks as much as possible for various reasons, including the fact that their coffee is a bit shit, but today it is essential. By the time she gets her coffee, and sends a few emails it's time to board.

About a day later she is in London. It wasn't a bad flight, and once again, Naomi thanks her success for allowing her luxuries. She had booked a flight to New York separate from her flight to London. So she arrived in New York at 4pm with the time difference, and then left New York at 11pm which allowed time to eat decent food, catch up on some emails, and still make it to her second flight on time. Naomi slept almost the whole time on the second flight, until she arrived in Poland for her connection flight to London, and from there she just listened to music.

Naomi glances at the nearest baggage claim clock which tells her it's almost 5pm local time. Katie and Naomi had both arranged someone to meet them at the airport so they could get to their destination easier. Naomi had suggested her friend Effy pick Katie up from the airport since Katie had never been to America before. Naomi had been to London before, but the underground intimidated her, and was rather grateful, yet surprised when Katie said that her sister Emily would be more than willing to meet her at Heathrow. So, after they had booked their flights, they gave arrival times to Effy and Emily, and it was set. Emily would be meeting her at 5pm. Katie had told her that Emily had bright red hair, to which Naomi rolled her eyes, but nonetheless was thankful as it would make the girl easier to spot.

Naomi makes her way to where everyone is holding up signs for their respective parties, and after a few seconds of searching she spots the girl she is looking for. It wasn't that difficult among the many black suits. Naomi's breathe immediately catches in her throat, Emily is beautiful. She cannot believe she rolled her eyes when Katie told her about Emily's red hair. It is absolutely gorgeous. It falls a little below her shoulder, and curls spirally a bit at the bottom. Emily's wearing a black beanie on her head, a plaid yellow and black shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, hip hugging skinny jeans, and bright purple converse. A bit mismatched, but absolutely breath taking. Emily was looking throughout the crowd, Naomi assumes looking for her, even though that's a bit ridiculous considering they had never met. Emily holds a sign in her left hand, with cute childish handwriting that says Naomi.

_She's adorable._

Shaking herself out of it, Naomi starts walking towards Emily. It's a bit silly that Katie didn't just tell her she was an identical twin, as it would have made Naomi a bit less nervous about finding Emily. Though, really they don't look much alike, Emily's less slutty, and drop dead gorgeous in an effortless way. When Naomi is about ten feet from Emily, Emily looks at her, and again Naomi's breathe catches in her throat. Emily has the most beautiful, soul searching brown eyes, and she knows immediately she could get lost in those eyes. Naomi doesn't really understand what's happening, these feelings are foreign, and the closer she gets the more nervous she gets. She feels a foreign fluttering in her stomach which only increases when Emily raises her hand and waves hesitantly. Wondering how in the world she recognizes her, she realizes herself and Katie exchanged pictures so Effy and Emily would know who to look for. Finally, she is in front of Emily.

"Hi." says Naomi

"Hey. I see we found each other pretty easy." Emily says, and Naomi almost collapses as Emily's husky voice hits her. She doesn't think she's ever heard a sexier voice.

Recovering herself slightly Naomi responds, "Yeah and you didn't put my full name. I suppose I should thank you for that."

Emily laughs, and the fluttering in Naomi's stomach intensifies dramatically. Butterflies she realizes. She finally knows what butterflies feel like.

"Well, I didn't want people to laugh at me, so it's really for my benefit." Emily says her eyes twinkling with laughter.

Naomi doesn't really trust herself to speak, so she just nods. She's suddenly ten times more nervous.

"Shall we get out of here?" Emily gesters towards the exit.

"Yeah."

They make their way to the underground without any catastrophe. Emily is pretty good at keeping the conversation flowing, she asks her about her flight, tells her she should probably get her jacket out, asks her if she got some local currency, and finally asks her something that makes Naomi's heart literally stop.

"Hey I know you may be really tired, so feel free to say no, but I was wondering if you'd like to get a drink at the pub? I'm meeting two of my friends there, and figured you are staying for awhile so you might want to get to know some people."

Naomi doesn't really think it's the best idea, not because she's tired, surprisingly she's wide awake, but moreso because of the fluttering in her stomach, and her immediate need to know everything about Emily. However, if there is one thing Naomi is certain of, it's that she cannot say no to Emily.

"Um. Sure. Do we have time to drop of this luggage though? I don't really want to bring it with."

"Sure the pub we are going to is right next to Katie's. I actually live a bit outside London, but I used to live with Katie, and my friends still live around there."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I hope Katie didn't make you travel too far."

"Eh. She didn't really give me a choice. I'm pretty sure her exact words were 'Lezza, I'm going to America for five weeks, staying in some rich American girl's amazing house, and she is staying at mine. I'm sure you won't mind picking her up.' and anyway I was coming into London for tonight, so I didn't really mind. This is our stop."

Naomi and Emily make their way out onto the street in silence. Naomi only registered one thing out of Emily's entire explanation. Emily is gay. Emily likes girls. Gorgeous Emily likes girls. Naomi feels alarm bells go off in her head, which she instantly squashes, it doesn't matter that Emily is gay, Naomi is all for equal rights, and she herself has attended countless gay pride events with Effy who insists she isn't bisexual but just into people. Hell her and Effy shared quite a few drunk kisses in high school. Realizing she hasn't spoken for more than two minutes Naomi takes a deep breath.

"You're gay? That's cool."

"Yeah I figured that was a good way to get it out. My friend Cook who's going to the pub will most likely make some smart remark, and I wanted you to know. I also wanted to ask you something, and I thought you should know before I asked you." Emily responds without missing a beat.

Naomi instantly likes the fact that she's so confident in her sexuality. She also cannot help her mind from conjuring some dirty images of what Emily might be asking next. Wait no. Get a grip Naomi. What is going on anyway?

"Oh what's that?" Naomi attempts nonchalantly, but her voice shakes. She prays Emily doesn't notice.

"Um. Well I normally stay at Katie's over the weekend. I get it if that will make you uncomfortable. I mean you don't know me, and I just told you I'm gay, and I can go home if... I know some of America's a bit less tolerant, but I thought I'd ask. I mean I don't mean that all of America is homphobic or anything. Especially Los Angeles, christ I shouldn't have asked" Emily's stammering, and playing with a necklace with a single ring. Naomi wants to ask what it means, but Naomi can tell she's nervous of how she will react, and she wants to stop Emily from feeling anything other than happy. Naomi stops and grabs Emily's hand that's playing with her necklace. Emily turns around and looks anywhere but at Naomi.

"Do you smoke?" Naomi asks, cursing herself for not addressing the immediate issue, but feels they both could use a cigarette.

Emily looks at her questioningly, but nods. Naomi pulls her cigarettes out from her backpack, and pulls out two. She hands one to Emily, before she searches her backpack for a lighter, before she remembers that she had to throw the one she bought in New York when she went through security.

"Shit. Do you have a light? Security you know?"

Emily nods again, and produces a lighter from her jacket and hands it to Naomi. Naomi lights Emily's cigarette first, feeling she needs the nicotine more, and then lights her own. After a few puffs, she feels calmer.

"Emily look at me." Naomi waits for Emily to look at her before continuing. "I really don't care that you're gay. I really don't. I think you were brave to tell me. I'm not homophobic. I'm sorry it took me awhile to respond earlier, it was just we were trying to get off the train, and I'm carrying this big ass suitcase" Well that might be a bit of a lie, but Naomi could hardly say she was rejoicing at the fact that georgous Emily likes girls. "My best friend is bisexual, I go to pride events a lot, Effy and I used to kiss quite a bit in high school when drunk and not for guys attention, and most of America isn't homophobic. Especially, California. Our laws are behind, but I think it's only a matter of time until we catch up with other tolerant countries. Besides, you can find homophobia everywhere sadly. Don't worry. You can stay the weekend. I don't mind at all. Please, don't be nervous, it's really not a big deal. You're still Emily. Sexuality doesn't define who you are as a person." Naomi takes a deep breath when she's finished speaking and gives Emily the biggest smile she can manage.

Emily instantly smiles, and Naomi knows she wants to make her smile as much as possible.

"Now shall we keep walking? British weather is rather fucking cold."

Emily laughs and shakes her head before whispering "Thanks."

They walk for another ten minutes before Emily leads them up to rather impressive brick building which is right next to the Thames river.

"This is Katie's building. I helped her pick it out after we both left university, and got good jobs. I remember she thought it was too hipster to live in an converted warehouse. That was until she saw how big the closests were." Emily laughs as Naomi tugs her suitcase into the elevator. "You know I'm sorry I didn't pick you up in my car, it's just a pain to do that at Heathrow, and I thought it might be beneficial for you to learn the underground a bit."

"It's okay. Though I may sweet talk you into bringing me back to the airport in it." Naomi says as she winks at Emily. She immediately cringes inside, and scolds herself. Really, what is going on with her?

Once out of the elevator, Emily leads them down a hallway to the third door, and then holds it open for Naomi to walk through. Naomi's jaw drops. She knew the flat was beautiful, but just it's unbelievable. It's exactly what she dreamed of living in when she thought about her future home in university.

"I don't mean to be smug, but it's pretty damn amazing isn't it?"

"Yeah it really is Emily. Do you mind if I change before we go to the pub? I mean I've just got off a twelve hour flight, and haven't showered for over a day."

"Yeah sure. Katie's room is at the end of the hall. It's the master, so the bathroom is in the room. I'm just going to make use some sandwiches. Turkey okay?"

"Um, no I'm sorry. I'm vegetarian. Do you think there's ingredients for that? I can wait for the bar if not."

"No problem I'll make you a veggie sandwich. Now go shower you stink." Naomi is about to respond with a nasty comment before she see's Emily's mouth is twitching with suppressed laughter, and instead she swats Emily in the arm playfully.

Naomi makes her way to Katie's bedroom. She cringes a bit when she sees the leopard comforter, but other than that, Katie has very good taste. She closes the door, and leans against it trying to gather her thoughts.

"What the hell is going on?" She doesn't understand the way she is acting around Emily. Or these damn butterflies. Her and Emily seem to be acting like old friends rather than strangers. Christ, and she's allowing Emily to stay the weekend. What is the matter with her? She doesn't know anything about the girl. Naomi sighs before making her way to the shower.


	2. Drunken Playlist

**What is this? Two updates in one day? What can I say I'm really liking writing this. In fact I wrote quite a bit of this in my renewable energy class. (dedication-I love that class) **

**Enjoy!**

Emily

Deep breaths Emily. It's just a girl. A ridiculously hot, beautiful girl. Who's currently in the shower. Naked. Running her hands...

Emily slams her hand against the counter, causing one of the apples she had set out for them, to roll off the counter and onto the floor.

"Fucking great." she mutters, picking up the apple, which is now bruised on one side.

Naomi's most likely straight, even if she did admit to kissing her bisexual friend in high school and not because she wanted to "attract male attention". Emily's not a hundred percent sure she believes that one, though that could be a way of not getting her hopes up. Anyway, Katie had said Naomi had told her she wanted to get away from her ex boyfriend, so that obviously meant that Naomi had an interest in men.

She knew the second Katie handed her the picture when she had stopped by to say goodbye and exchange Christmas gifts with her sister, that Naomi was incredibly pretty, but it was nothing to what Naomi was in real life. Emily pauses at this thought to take the ring around her neck, and bring it up to her lips, and kiss it. She feels a bit guilty, but it's been three years. She knows she is allowed to look, and be with other women. She's dated quite a few since the passing, but Naomi, who she has known less then an hour and a half is already making her feel things she hasn't felt in years. It's this, more than anything, that makes her feel guilty.

"Oh Anna. You'll know you'll always be in my heart." she whispers, before she takes the necklace and tucks it into her shirt, so only the gold chain around her neck is visible.

Emily, trying incredibly hard not to think about Naomi naked, sets about making the sandwiches. After raiding Katie's fridge for something suitable for a veggie sandwich, she decides on lettuce, tomato, and avocado. A lot of her vegetarian friends like them, and she can only hope Naomi likes all the ingredients. She then makes her own turkey sandwich with lettuce, turkey, mayo, and avocado. Cutting them both in half she places each on a respective plate, and then cuts up the apples before setting them on the plates as well.

Emily then leans against the fridge, closes her eyes, and let's her mind fill with thoughts of Naomi. God, she is just so fucking beautiful. Even after an international flight, she appeared flawless, if a bit tired. Her platinum blonde hair, wavy, hanging just below her shoulders, with a bit of her hair braided to fall among the waves. Tall, beautiful, in slightly baggy jeans, and form fitting plain black v-neck. Emily smirks as she realizes that Naomi dresses a bit gay, before scolding herself for stereotyping. She hates when people stereotype her, even if she fits into the stereotypes quite often. Let's just say she's very fond of plaid.

"Erm Emily?"

Emily's eyes immediately pop open, and Christ, the Naomi in her head is beautiful, but the one standing before her is simply breath taking. Naomi's wearing cargo pants (again Emily smirks to herself), and a hoodie with the words American Eagle spread across it with a rather cool design across one of the shoulders. She thinks it must be an American brand. Her hair is straighter, but she's braided a few strands, and she's applied a bit of makeup that only enhances her flawless face.

"Is this okay to wear? I don't really know what's expected over here. And I mean your outfit isn't anything fancy. I mean it's cute, like really it is. But just is this okay?"

Emily's stomach flips. Naomi called her cute. Well, she called her outfit cute. Seriously Emily get it together.

"Yeah, yeah it's fine. This pub is nothing fancy trust me. My friend Cook, the wanker I brought up earlier, owns it. Don't know how he managed it, but he actually runs a fairly good business." Emily smiles, and then grabs both the plates and hands the veggie one to Naomi. "It's lettuce, tomato, and avocado, I hope you like it, I know a lot of my veggie friends love them."

"Yeah, it's actually one of my favorites! Can't go wrong with avocado I say. Even before I was vegetarian I used to pick my meals at restaurants based on whether they had avocado or not." says Naomi while taking a rather large bite of sandwich.

Oh my god, she's adorable. Emily laughs in response, and takes a bite of her own sandwich. They stand there in silence while they eat, and Emily tries not to look at Naomi's mouth while she eats, because that's a bit weird, and she doesn't want Naomi to think she's a freak.

Once they finish eating, they put their plates in the sink, grab their jackets, and head out the door.

"So, Naomi what do you do back in America?" asks Emily once they have made their way outside into the chilly British air. It's not raining, for once.

"Oh. I work for a business that runs twelve geothermal plants around the country. Three in Colorado. Four in Nevada. Two in Idaho. Three in California." says Naomi, who for some reason seems a bit uncomfortable.

"And what do you do at the company?"

"I um, manage things."

"Cool" Emily can tell Naomi is a bit uncomfortable even though she can't imagine why, because that sounds like a pretty cool place to work, but she decides maybe it's best to switch the conversation.

"What do you do Emily?" Naomi asks saving Emily from finding another conversation.

"I edit books." Naomi makes a face. "Hey! I'll have you know I get to read future best sellers before they hit the shelves. It's actually a pretty epic job."

"Whatever you say Emily" Naomi says winking at her, and Emily almost trips.

A silence descends among them. It's not extremely uncomfortable, but it's not incredibly comfortable either. Emily tries to think of something to say, but it all seems a bit stupid in her head. Naomi reaches into her pocket, and takes out her fag's, and hands Emily one. Emily, grateful for the distraction, takes her lighter out of her pocket, lights the fag, and then passes it to Naomi. It's much more comfortable to walk in silence while smoking Emily decides.

A few minutes later they are at the entrance to Cook's pub. It's a rather shitty looking place, but it's Cook's place, and Emily can't help but feel a bit proud every time she sees it. During college, Cook had got into all sorts of trouble, and somehow him and Katie ended up forming a sort of friendship. It really helped Cook get back on his feet. It all went a bit tit's up though when Katie and Cook decided to start dating. Emily later learned that Cook only went out with Katie because she confessed her love for him, and while he didn't feel the same, she was his one true friend, and he felt they could somehow make it work. Of course it didn't, and Katie's been a bit heartbroken ever since. Cook's not a bad guy, Emily knows he never meant to hurt her sister, and she knows Katie knows it also, but their breakup hurt both of them a lot. Katie lost the one man she had ever loved, and Cook ended up completely lost without his friend Katie by his side. He was going to lose the pub, until Katie literally begged for her to help Cook get back on his feet saying that she couldn't handle being around him, but she didn't want him to lose the pub. It's been almost a year since the breakup, and the pub is doing well, though it honestly was doing a bit better when Katie was around. Emily keeps hoping she'll meet someone, and she'll be able to be a friend to Cook again like she once was. It's one of the reasons Emily didn't fight Katie when Katie said she was going to America over the holidays. The holidays were always the hardest on Katie ever since she learned out she had premature menopause at the age of seventeen, and Emily knew this year would be even more difficult without Cook by her side. She just hoped being in America would make it better not worse.

"Emilio! How are you mate? And who's this fit bird you've brought along with you?" Cook shouts once the door shuts behind them. He bounces over, and lifts Emily off the ground while squeezing the life out of her.

"Good good. Everything's good. Cook this is Naomi, Naomi Cook."

Naomi extends her hand which Cook pulls on and takes Naomi into a hug.

"No handshakes here. A friend of Emily's is a friend of ours. Or are you a friend? Huh?"

Emily immediately goes into damage control mode.

"Cook, this is the girl who's staying in Katie's flat for the holidays. Remember I told you this?" Emily prays he'll leave it at that. She had indeed told him about Naomi before she arrived, asking him to keep shut about her personal life. Which to his credit he always did, even when she didn't ask, but still she normally ended up asking. That's the great thing about Cook, he doesn't take offense to almost anything.

"Ah yes. Bet you wouldn't mind getting to know her eh Emilio? I know I wouldn't." Cook waggles his eyebrows at Naomi.

Emily suddenly feels a jealously she hasn't felt in years. Fighting to not literally bite Cook's head off, she merely glances at Naomi and gives her a sort of grimace.

"Cook. Fuck off."

"Ahh. Okay. Okay Emilio. Didn't mean noofing by it. Right blondie?" says Cook grin firmly planted on his boyish face.

"Um sure. Emily what can I get you? Since you kindly picked me up from the airport and all?" Naomi says still looking a bit disgusted with Cook.

"Awww she's cute. Blondie you drink free here. Friend of Emily, is a friend of ours like I said, and that means free whatever. Come meet the others." Cook says as he pulls both Emily and Naomi towards a table in the back. "Here we got Gay J, Pandapops, and Thommo. You all get acquainted now, while I go get some drinks.

Naomi looks at Emily, with horror written all over her face. Emily suddenly thinks maybe this wasn't a good idea after all, but really the damage is done, and hopefully Naomi will soon love her friends.

"Um sorry about him. He's great once you get to know him," Naomi looks skeptical, "No really, he even stops hitting on you as much. Anyway, he introduced everyone poorly, this is JJ he is the accountant for the pub, this is Panda, I know her from college, and this is her boyfriend Thomas."

Naomi says hello, and Emily smiles when Thomas and JJ reach across the table to shake her hand, while Panda goes on about Naomi's awesome accent.

Cook comes back over with a ton of beer, and plenty of shots. Grinning at Naomi, Emily takes one, while Cook downs three shots in a row before raising his beer and shouting "To friends and good times!"

Two hours later, they are all hammered. Emily keeps thinking she should probably get Naomi home, that she must be exhausted, but she appears to be having a lot of fun, and Naomi's arm is pressed firmly into her's and really Emily just does not want that physical contact to end. Her friends have taken an immense liking to Naomi, and Naomi seems to have fitted right in. Even her and Cook seem to be making process. Thomas, being a forever gentleman, asks her where she went to school, what her favourite foods are, and other questions you ask to get to know someone, without being too pushy. Cook simply couldn't contain himself when he found out Naomi had went to high school in Las Vegas: stating that was simply the coolest thing ever, and she must have been in some awesome clubs. Naomi had humoured him, before leaning over to Emily and stated in fact it sucked because fake id's are difficult to pass off in Vegas. Overall it's going well, except that the alcohol, and Naomi's arm is making Emily think of all sorts of things she most definitely should not be thinking about doing to someone she just met.

Finally, at the end of three hours, Emily decides it's time to get home. Naomi seems like she's still having fun, but she does look extremely tired. Emily also thinks if Naomi doesn't stop touching her right now, she won't be able to stop herself from throwing Naomi on the table, and having her wicked way with her in front of all her friends. Damn alcohol.

"Guys. We best get going. Naomi's had an international flight, and I'm quite tired myself."

Saying their goodbyes, they stagger out of the pub like drunken teenagers. Emily cursing Cook for giving Naomi so much alcohol as she keeps grabbing hold of Emily to remain upright.

"Em. Emily. Em?"

_God she's adorable._ Emily can't help the butterflies that erupt as she realizes Naomi already has a nickname for her.

"Yeah?" she says trying to keep the huge smile off her face

"It's awesome. The awesome part of England is you can get soo drunk, and not even have to worry about a DD. You don't have stupid cars everywhere, I mean you have a lot, but just not, we have a lot lot and this is the public transit continent, and damn cars with their pollution. I mean honestly can you believe that?"

Definitely had more to drink Emily thinks as she again stops Naomi from falling flat on her face.

"Yeah? You own a car though right, I mean I own a car and I live on pub public transit world?" Emily slurs, cursing herself for having so much to drink.

"I own a car. It's like a fucking American rite of passage. My car's awesome. So clean. so friendly. Em it's just so friendly. It's so fucking nice to the trees, and sky."

Wondering what the hell Naomi is on about, Emily laughs.

A journey that takes ten minutes when sober, takes thirty minutes while drunk. Emily thinks she probably should have called a cab for safety, but the harms done, and besides she can see Katie's building.

Once inside, they are a bit less drunk. Not by much, and Naomi decides they should listen to some music and dance some of the drink away. Emily doesn't know if that's the best plan, but really she cannot say no to Naomi. That is one thing she is certain of in her drunken state, the other being that she would really fucking love to kiss Naomi.

Naomi gets her ipod, and Emily plugs it into Katie's ipod deck. Naomi then puts on a playlist, which she tells Emily in total seriousness is the best fucking playlist ever, and Emily instantly smiles. Turns out Naomi has good music taste. The first song is BulletProof by La Roux. Emily laughs as Naomi jumps around the flat, saying over and over again "I really fucking love this song. Sing Emily! Sing!"

They pass the next thirty minutes jumping around to Naomi's playlist. Emily ends up in a fit of laughter when Naomi stands on the couch while shouting the words to Mr Brightside by the Killer's while shaking her head back and forth.

Eventually, they are both too exhausted to continue, and a bit less drunk. Though still pretty drunk. They sit on the couch listening to a few more songs, before Emily thinks it's time for her to get ready for bed. She tells Naomi as much, and makes her way to the spare bedroom, which really is her bedroom, as Katie never got rid of any of her posters, and Emily has almost an entire drawer full of clothes in the room.

She changes, goes to the bathroom, brushes her teeth, and as she's exiting the bathroom she runs into Naomi. Literally runs into her.

"Sorry little Emily" Naomi says grinning down at her.

"Hey. You should know petite people don't like to be called little." Emily pretends to be angry.

"Ok. Pretty Emily then. Adorable pretty little Emily. Oops. I think I said that aloud." Naomi covering her mouth with her hand and giggling.

Emily's heart has literally stopped in her chest. She thinks I'm pretty, and adorable Emily thinks while trying to calm her heart that has finally started to work only to try and beat it's way out of her chest.

"No. I don't think you meant to say that aloud." Emily says once she has recovered slightly.

Naomi reaches out her hand and takes a strand of Emily's hair between her finger tips. Emily suddenly feels like she cannot hold herself upright, and grasps onto Naomi's shirt to steady herself, which probably wasn't the best idea in retrospect.

"Your hair is really fucking red Emily." Naomi states seriously looking at Emily's lips.

Emily can only nod because really? She wants to pinch herself to make sure she didn't fall into a drunken slumber on the couch. Before she can though, Naomi leans forward, and Emily's eyes slam shut before she feels Naomi's lips on hers. It's soft and slow, not at all like a drunken kiss should be. Naomi tastes like beer, and vanilla, and it's the best fucking taste Emily's ever tasted. Emily gribs Naomi's shirt tighter and starts to move her lips against Naomi's. Naomi's sighs into Emily's mouth before swiping her tongue along Emily's bottom lip, and Emily's knees really do give out this time. She grabs Naomi's hips to steady herself again, but before she can do anything else Naomi pulls away looking a bit shocked, but then she smiles, and Emily doesn't think a moment could be more perfect.

"Goodnight pretty Emily." Naomi gives her a quick kiss on the cheek, which due to her drunken state ends up more on Emily's nose then cheek before Naomi scampers off in the direction of bed.

Emily was wrong. That moment was the perfect moment.


	3. Hot or cold?

**Hello All! So I have a question. Would you all like links to see what Katie's flat and Naomi's house look like?**

**And can you all let me know how my characterization is? I'm new at this whole fanfic thing.**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

Katie

Katie had not had a good flight. Of course she got an assigned seat next to an absolutely perfect family. She had tried to be cheerful to them, they were after all extremely nice. Andrea and Tim had been married three years and they had two children. An eighteen month old boy named Oliver, and had a brand new baby boy named Tristen. In Katie's eyes they were everything she had thought her life would turn out to be. Andrea was originally from Los Angeles, but had met Tim in a masters program at Imperial College. They were flying back to introduce Tristen to his grandmother for the first time because she had been too ill to fly to England for the birth. Tristen was an adorable little guy, who cried twice the entire ten hour flight. Oliver was a typical hyper eighteen month old, but he was still incredibly adorable. At the end of the flight, Andrea gave Katie their contact info telling her she should call and they could all go out to dinner or something. While, Katie was grateful, and liked them both she was not sure she would actually call.

The plane landed at six pacific time. Katie made her way to baggage claim with Tim, and Andrea. While waiting for the bags, Tim took Oliver and started dancing around with him in his arms. Tim would even toss Oliver a bit in the air and catch him which caused Oliver to screech with laughter. Willing herself to keep it together, Katie silently urged her bags to appear faster. When they finally arrived she quickly bid Tim and Andrea goodbye, and all but ran to outdoor terminal curbside where Naomi said Effy would meet her.

Katie leans against one of the pillars, her eyes prickling. _For fuck sake._ Whatever happened to the tough bitch she was during college? It seems now she cries at the drop of a hat. Pathetic really. She should be happy. She is in America for the first time. She has always wanted to go to Los Angeles. Wiping at her eyes Katie pulls out her phone thinking she should let Emily know she arrived safely. She would call, but she knows Emily will be able to tell she's upset. After sending a quick text, Katie leans back against the pillar and closes her eyes attempting to hold more tears back.

"Katie?"

Katie nearly jumps out of her skin. Snapping her eyes open she see's a thin, blue eyed brunette wearing form fitting dark wash jeans, and a dark purple long sleeve shirt that falls off one shoulder. Katie briefly wonders how the women knows her name before she remembers Naomi's description of Effy.

"You're Effy?"

Effy just gives a slight nod of confirmation. Katie already doesn't like her. She thinks it's rather rude that Effy didn't even have the manners to say yes, it's creating an awkward silence that Katie doesn't like. She also doesn't like the way Effy is looking at her like she's trying to get under her skin or something. Realizing, she must look a bit shit considering she had just been crying Katie decides she should probably get this moving along.

"Shall we go then?" Katie asks when she realizes it is unlikely Effy is going to say anything.

"Yes."

Katie grabs her bags as Effy turns around and walks to the black audi parked on the curb.

"Aren't you not supposed to park here?"

Effy shrugs as she opens the trunk, and stands aside while Katie puts her bags in the car. Katie thinks she could at least fucking help.

The car ride is awful. Katie has never liked silences, and Effy makes no attempt at conversation. For the first few minutes Katie attempts to make conversation, but soon gives up and looks out the window. The city doesn't look like it's anything special, and Katie thinks the only reason people must move here is to become a movie star. Katie changes her mind a bit when Effy exits the highway, and starts driving down wide freshly paved roads with walls on either side covered in vines over which you can make out some fairly impressive looking houses.

"Pretty isn't it?"

Katie finds herself jumping out of her skin for the second time in an hour. What the fuck is with this girl, and why has she suddenly decided she should ask a question? Katie almost doesn't answer, give Effy a taste of her own medicine, but the silence is pressing, and Effy's looking at her with a smirk, so she decides she better.

"Yeah it is."

Effy turns her eyes back to the road, and Katie wants to throw something at her, because it really wouldn't kill the girl to make a little bit more conversation. Katie let's out an exasperated sigh, and she swears she sees Effy smirking out of the corner of her eye.

A few minutes later Effy turns into a secured housing complex. Effy pulls up in front of the gate, and a security man comes out of the little building next to the gate.

"Evening Ms. Stonem."

Effy inclines her head a little in acknowledgment before gesturing to Katie.

"This is Katie, she's staying in Naomi's house."

After a few minutes in which the security guard makes a copy of Katie's passport, they get the all clear to enter the complex. Katie's starting to relax a bit, she might not like Effy, but she liking the neighborhood already.

Katie has to try really fucking hard not to gasp aloud when Effy pulls into the driveway of Naomi's house. Naomi had send her a few interior photos that were well impressive, but the house is huge, and Katie can't wait to see all of the interior. Effy parks, and turns to look at Katie.

"It was nice to meet you Katie." Effy says pressing a key into Katie's hand.

Katie's thrown once again, she really doesn't understand this girl. Effy's too hot and cold. Katie can't really reciprocate the nice to meet you, so she just gets out of the car, grabs her bags, and walks to the house. She then turns around to face where Effy is still parked in the driveway.

"Well, thanks for the lift."

Effy just gives her a slight smirk before backing onto the street and disappearing from view. Katie already hates that smirk.

_Weird fucking girl._ She unlocks the door, and puts her bags in the entry way. The house looks, if possible, bigger on the inside. Katie squeals a bit when she realizes she is going to be staying here for five weeks.

She sets off exploring the house. It is a beautiful house, state of the art kitchen, excellent living room, backyard with a pool, and an extremely inviting master bedroom complete with a huge whirlpool bathtub in the master bath. After looking in every room, Katie retrieves her bags from the entry way, and struggles upstairs with them.

Dragging her bags into the huge walk in closet, she immediately cringes as she sets eyes on Naomi's clothes.

"She dresses worse than Emily." Katie mutters to herself before pushing aside some of the clothes to make room for her own. Forty five minutes Katie is completely unpacked.

Exhausted, Katie grabs her pajamas and heads to bed thinking maybe this holiday season will be better than the last few.

The next day, Katie takes advantage of Naomi's huge pool. Katie's always loved swimming. Her dad owned three gyms in Bristol until he got really sick two years ago, and sold them. Her exercise of choice has always been swimming. She spends about an hour in the pool doing laps, before getting out and going to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

"Hey Katie."

Katie's pretty sure she just had heart failure. There's Effy sitting cool as fuck on one of the chairs at the breakfast nook. There are three grocery bags in front of her.

"What the fuck Effy? How did you even get in here?"

"Got a key." Effy states simply.

"And you think you can just fucking walk right in?"

"Naomi doesn't mind."

"I don't know if you've noticed babe, but I'm not Naomi. So, what the fuck are you doing here?" Katie cannot believe Effy. What kind of person thinks they can just arrived unannounced in the place you are staying. It's really creepy and Katie's not having it.

"I thought you might want to go clubbing."

Well that was about the last thing Katie expected out of Effy's mouth. Not knowing what to say, Katie points to the grocery bags in front of Effy.

"What are those for?"

"Figured you'd need food."

"I can get my own food."

Effy just shrugs.

"Why the fuck would I want to go clubbing with you? I don't fucking know you."

Effy shrugs again, and Katie doesn't think she's ever wanted to slap someone more. Katie's about to storm out of the kitchen when Effy speaks again.

"You were upset when I picked you up yesterday. You came here to get away from something. Clubbing's good for that."

Katie's just furious, and embarrassed. She hates that Effy sounds so sure, Effy doesn't know her, but she has to admit Effy's right. Besides, this house may be amazing, but she doesn't want to be stuck in the house twenty -four seven.

"Fine. But put the fucking groceries away while I get ready yeah? And, ring the doorbell next time, that's what they are for."

With that said, Katie storms out of the room.

**Thanks for reading! By the way, Naomi may have a big house, but of course it's powered by solar panels! (Just so you all know)**

**Review maybe? Suggestions? Hints? Wants? :)**


	4. Groceries

**Effy is really, really difficult to write. I hope how I've wrote her is somewhat believable to her character.**

**Also. On my profile is a link to Katie and Naomi's homes.**

**As always, Enjoy!**

Effy

"That'll be $47.58."

Effy wordlessly swipes her debit card through the card reader. She had dropped Katie off at Naomi's a few hours before. She knew her and Katie didn't make the best start, and for some reason she wanted to make a good impression on the girl. While, Effy doesn't understand the point of making small conversation she realized Katie was one of those people that needed the silence filled to remain comfortable. She knew Katie had found her rude, and Effy wanted to prove to Katie that she could be a thoughtful human being. Effy hardly ever felt the need to fulfill social expectations, but she found herself wanting to do so for Katie's sake. Perhaps it was because Katie was obviously upset when Effy had picked her up from the airport. So, after leaving Naomi's neighborhood Effy found herself driving around for an hour trying to figure out some way to make it up to Katie. She wasn't one to apologize for character traits, so an apology was out of the question. Besides, Katie seems fierce enough, that an apology probably wouldn't be acknowledged. Finally, Effy had decided that she would pick up groceries for Katie. She knew that Naomi was horrible about keeping food in her house, so it seemed that it would be a perfect way to show Katie that she could be a considerate person. Effy hadn't been sure what Katie liked, so she found herself throwing random items in the cart.

"Have a nice evening ma'am." the cashier hands Effy her receipt and smiles at her.

Effy couldn't deny that he was cute, he had the SoCal surfer thing going on. Taking the pen next to the card reader, she quickly scribbles down the name of the nightclub she's going to this evening.

"Meet me after your shift." She hands the receipt back to him, and grabs Katie's groceries. Effy smirks to herself when she hears him call out that he'll meet her at eleven. She didn't need for him to respond, she knew he would show up. They always show up.

* * *

><p>The next day, Effy decides she is going to force Katie to go clubbing. She thinks Katie could use a night to forget about whatever has brought her here to America in the first place. Effy leaves for Naomi's at 7pm figuring Katie's the kind of girl who would take forever to get ready. Effy's never really understood girls like that, she sure has no trouble hooking up with people, without taking hours to get ready.<p>

Effy lets herself into the house, and makes for the kitchen. Setting down the grocery bags on the kitchen nook she calls out Katie's name once, but there is no response. Looking into the backyard she spots Katie moving powerfully through the water. Effy promptly turns around, and goes back into the kitchen to wait for Katie.

Half an hour later Katie walks into the kitchen, and Effy can't really stop her eyes from taking in Katie's body. She is incredibly toned, and Effy assumes extremely strong for her size.

"Hi Katie."

Effy watches as Katie's head snaps up to her direction. Effy's pretty sure what's about to come next.

"What the fuck Effy?" Katie spats, "How did you even get in here?"

Effy smirks to herself, this girl seriously has a strong temper. She wonders how much she can wind Katie up.

"Got a key." she says simply in response to Katie.

"And you think you can just fucking walk right in?"

"Naomi doesn't mind."

It's true. Both her and Naomi have a key to each others places and they pretty much come and go as they please. It's been incredible useful a few times, as both girls are subject to depression. So, it's convenient to have a key to make sure the other is okay, especially when Freddie was being an absolute asshole to Naomi. Not that Naomi ever really realized what an asshole he was. Effy notices Katie seems to be getting more and more worked up.

"I don't know if you've noticed babe, but I'm not Naomi. So, what the fuck are you doing here Effy?" Katie says her voice rising rapidly, and Effy decides it's time to switch the conversation.

"I thought you might want to go clubbing."

Effy can tell she's shocked Katie. She watches in amusement as Katie's eye brows crease in confusion. She can tell Katie isn't sure what to say when she points at the grocery bags in front of Effy.

"What are those for?"

"Figured you'd need food."

"I can get my own food."

Effy shrugs. She knows Katie could get her own food, but she wanted Katie to think she was thoughtful. Her mother and father seemed to think she was a waste of space, and inexplicable she doesn't want Katie to think the same thing as her parents. It's a bit ridiculous, but it is one thing Effy is sure of.

"Why the fuck would I want to go clubbing with you babe? I don't fucking know you, and you haven't exactly been very nice." Katie finally addresses her question.

Effy shrugs again, and she can tell Katie pretty much wants to slap her. Effy knows Katie will agree to go clubbing. She knows that Katie needs to get out of her head for an evening. Effy decides on being blunt with Katie, she feels like Katie is the type of person who would respect bluntness, even if Katie herself probably wouldn't realize she appreciates it.

"You were upset when I picked you up yesterday. You came here to get away from something. Clubbing's good for that."

Effy watches as Katie's mind seems to go into overdrive. She wants as a flash of emotions run across Katie's face.

"Fine. But, put the fucking groceries away while I get ready yeah? And, ring the doorbell next time, that is after all, what they are there for." Katie says before storming out of the kitchen.

Effy smirks to herself. She knew Katie would agree. Standing up, she takes the two bags full of cold items and places them in the refrigerator, and puts the other bag in the pantry. She then makes her way outside to have a cigarette.

Effy's early assumption was right. Katie takes forever to get ready. Effy just lounges around outside with vodka. By the time Katie announces she's ready to go, Effy's already a bit drunk.

"For crying out loud. Vodka straight? What are you sixteen?"

Effy shrugs, and looks back up at the stars. She's pretty sure Katie is scowling, but she doesn't care as usual. She doesn't care what people think about her.

"Shall we call a cab then?" Effy asks ignoring Katie remark.

Katie makes a sound of disgust before sitting down on one of the lounge chairs. Effy calls a cab, and soon enough they are on their way to the club. When they exit the cab, Effy slips Katie a pill, and once they are finally inside Effy can feel it pumping in her veins to the beat of the music.

The nightclub is called The Church. Exactly as the name indicates, it's been turned from a church into a nightclub. Effy always likes coming here because this building has gone from one extreme to another. It's ironic really she thinks as she hands Katie a shot, because churches preach against the very things that now go on in this building. Effy doesn't think God minds about the sex, drugs, and dancing. She's not a very spiritual person, but she imagines God is not as uptight as most religions make her or him out to be. Effy thinks if there is a heaven, it's probably a rave, without the drama that normally goes on at raves. There wouldn't be people trying to drown out the darkness, trying to feel something, anything to feel alive.

Effy's surprised when Katie stays by her side for the entire night. She sees Katie eying some attractive guys around the dance floor, but Katie never acts on her desires. It's then that Effy knows a guy is part of the reason Katie's here in America, because by nature Katie doesn't seem like a girl who doesn't take what she wants. Effy dances a little closer to Katie then. She thinks maybe together they can get out of the darkness, and see a glimpse of the light.


	5. Fear

**Hello! Just so you all know for Naomi and Effy's chapters I have been using American slang, or words such as cigarette instead of fag. For Emily's and Katie's chapters I'll be using British slang or words. I hope this doesn't appear sloppy. It made sense in my head. But I just wanted to mention that. :)**

**Also, did you all see the flat/house link? I had too much fun with that...**

**Enjoy.**

Naomi

"Blinds. Fucking blinds."

The sun had rather rudely woken Naomi up. Which, for someone who had a lot to drink the night before, was torture. Naomi was currently trying to get the damn blinds in Katie's flat to go down. She found it rather ironic that the sun was out, wasn't London supposed to be gloomy and rainy?

Finally, Naomi manages to get the blinds closed. She lays tenderly back on the bed so as to not disturb her throbbing head. She notices a water bottle, and two pills set out on the night stand. Sitting back up, she grabs them both, she quickly swallows the pills and drinks all the water in one go. She smiles as she thinks Emily must have set them there after she went to bed. After they kissed.

_Wait. Shit. Kissed? Shit. _ Naomi lays back down, and covers her face with the back of her hand trying to gather her thoughts. She's not even gay. Naomi checks herself at that thought, it doesn't really matter who she's attracted to and she knows that, besides it makes a bit of sense looking at her life. Still, she can't believe she kissed Emily. Emily who she hadn't even known for twelve hours. Emily who made her feel things she never felt before. At that thought Naomi felt like the room was closing in on her. Her thoughts were too much for the space to contain.

Quickly getting out of the bed, cursing herself when her head throbs violently, she quickly puts on her pants from last night, grabs her hoodie, and pats the pockets to make sure she has her cigarettes and the keys to the flat.

Naomi quietly exits the bedroom. She hopes Emily is still asleep. She sighs in relief when the living room, and kitchen are empty, and quietly slips out the front door to the flat, locking it behind her.

She feels a little less overwhelmed when she gets out the of the building. She pulls out a cigarette and lights it. Inhaling, she lets it calm her, before setting off in the direction of a park that her and Emily passed the night before.

She doesn't really understand what's going on with Emily. She isn't even sure she wants to understand what's going on. Maybe it's just because she is missing Freddie? She tries to make her brain believe that, but she knows it's a lie. She knows she has an attraction to Emily. Effy had always said that alcohol released her true feelings. She was always really distant with Freddie when they went drinking together, she never wanted him touching her. Truthfully, she didn't get what was so great about sex. It was alright, it wasn't great. Though she remembers not wanting to stop kissing Emily once she had started. That kiss had felt better than any other kiss in her life. Kissing Effy back in high school hadn't been bad either, in fact it had been rather pleasant.

Naomi drops her cigarette at that thought. She can't be gay? Can she? Would it really matter? No, it wouldn't, but these feelings for Emily were scary. She had known the girl less then a day, and already Naomi was fearful. Surely, it would only get worse?

Sighing, Naomi sits down on a bench, and pulls out another cigarette. There are a few early morning joggers in the park, but other than that it is empty. It's peaceful, and Naomi lets it wash over her. She sits there for a long time just watching the few people, and thinking.

If she's truthful to herself, these feelings may scare her to death, but she knows she wants to kiss Emily again. She also doesn't want the girl to think she's a complete dick.

Suddenly, Naomi jumps ups and an old man looks at her rather oddly at her sudden movement, but she ignores him and starts to run in the direction of Katie's flat. She doesn't want Emily to know she left. For once, she is feeling something, and it might be scary, it might even be a terrible decision, but she wants to feel the good things. She doesn't want Emily to think poorly of her, and she hopes Emily is still asleep.

She slows to a walk as the building comes into view. What if Emily doesn't like her? Naomi tries to shake off her fear. Emily kissed her back. That means something right? She tries to ignore the voice in her head that argues that they were both drunk.

Naomi takes a deep breath when she reaches the flat. Putting her keys in the lock she opens the door. Immediately, she sees Emily sitting on the couch, cuddled up in a blanket, with a mug of tea in her hands. She notices Emily fiddling with the necklace around her neck.

_She's adorable._

"Hi" Naomi says shakily.

"Hi." Emily barely makes eye contact with her. Naomi wants to kick herself.

"I went out for a smoke."

"You were gone for over an hour." Emily looks at her, her eyes flashing with a bit of anger.

"Well, sorry. Didn't realize I wasn't allowed to go where I please. I went to the park. It's a nice day." Naomi snaps, before she can help herself.

Emily immediately looks down into her cup of tea, and shakes her head slightly.

"You're right. I just thought. After last night, but it was just... we were drunk yea?" Emily asks her hand coming back up to play with her necklace.

Naomi shuffles her feet. She's not really sure what to say. She hates Emily thinking she did something wrong, but she's not brave enough to tell her the truth.

"Do you know where a café is?" Naomi asks instead.

"Why want to leave again?" Emily asks a bit harshly, before sighing and adding "I'm sorry."

Naomi wants to tell Emily not to be sorry, but she can't quite find the words, so instead she says:

"No, I'd like to take you to breakfast. If that's okay I mean?"

Emily looks surprised, but then she smiles, and really Naomi wants to melt on the spot. Because that is a super magic smile.

"Sure. There's a lovely place around the corner. I'll just go get changed." Emily smiles warmly at her, and Naomi can't really believe her luck.

Naomi watches as Emily throws the blanket off her, and walks out of the room. She's struck by a strong feeling of tenderness, and she has an urge to follow Emily, hug her, kiss her on the forehead and apologize, but she's still scared. She's terrified, in fact.

Trying to calm down, she quickly goes into her room. She changes quickly, and goes into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Once done, she leans over the sink, and takes a deep breath. _You can do this._ Exiting the room, her breath catches when she see's Emily leaning against the door frame. Emily's wearing jeans, a band t-shirt, and a zip up sweater, but Naomi doesn't think she's ever seen anyone look so beautiful. The fear creeps up again, but she pushes it down, and smiles at Emily.

"Shall we go then?" she asks.

Emily nods, and they make their way out of the flat.

They walk in silence. Naomi feels braver outside. It's always this way for her. Something about the air, and the openness reminds her that there are bigger things out there. The world isn't just her and her fear.

Naomi's so lost in her thoughts, that Emily has to tug on her jacket to lead her in the right direction, and Naomi smiles. They walk a bit closer then, and Naomi is again overtaken with the urge to both run, or pull Emily closer. Before she can make up her mind though, Emily stops in front of a small café.

Once inside, Naomi looks around her. It's cute. It kind of screams Emily. It's simple, homey, but also a little quirky. Naomi thinks it matches her, even if she doesn't really know Emily. She wants to ask Emily if she comes here a lot.

"This is one of my favourite places." Emily says as if reading Naomi's thoughts.

Naomi smiles, and lets Emily lead the way to a table in a corner.

The waitress hands them both menus, asks Emily how she's been, and then makes her exit. Naomi, suddenly feeling extremely nervous, and out of her element, opens the menu.

"So.. what's good?" Naomi asks, hoping for some generic small talk. The café is small, and Naomi can feel all her fears rushing back.

"Simple. #5. Eggs, beans on toast, bacon, ham, and a glass of orange juice."

Naomi makes a slight noise of agreement. She has no idea what Emily said, she was way to distracted by her voice. She can't help but think that she really, really likes Emily's voice.

"I'll have that then." Naomi sets down her menu, and gives Emily a small smile.

Emily laughs "Without the meat right?"

"Oh yeah. Tell you what, order for me?" She smiles again at Emily, and tries to ignore the fact that Emily must know she wasn't paying attention to what she was saying. Emily smirks, and Naomi thinks Emily might already know the reason she didn't hear what she said.

They sit in a slightly uncomfortable silence after their order is taken. Naomi doesn't know what to say. She fears Emily is still angry. Naomi doesn't blame her.

"Hey." Naomi doesn't realize she was playing with her hands until Emily places one of her own over hers. Naomi feels like her skin is burning from that one simple touch, and she doesn't want Emily to move away, but at the same time she does. Instead she looks up into Emily's slightly concerned eyes.

"No pressure ok?" Emily says removing her hands from Naomi's. Naomi instantly misses them. It's quite ridiculous how much a girl she barely knows makes her feel, but she feels a tiny bit better because Emily just took the pressure away, and Naomi feels like she can breathe again.

Suddenly it's easy to talk to Emily. They talk about little things like music, tourist attractions, how good the food is, even the cliched topic of the weather and Naomi's surprised at how fast the time goes. When the bill comes, Emily reaches for it, but Naomi quickly covers Emily's hand with hers. Emily looks up at her and smiles. Naomi's stomach flutters.

Naomi quickly pays, and they exit the café. She really wants to feel Emily's hand on hers again. Naomi knows the walk is only about fifteen minutes back to the flat, and she spends the first five debating with herself whether she should take Emily's hand. Emily talks softly beside her, telling her random things about the neighborhood, and Naomi nods, and makes sounds of agreement. She frustrated with how much Emily's arm is swinging, she wants to grab Emily's hand, but she'll probably make a fool of herself trying. Finally, Naomi tells herself to stop being a pathetic idiot, and she grabs Emily's hand. She feels incredibly proud of herself, especially when she notices Emily has stopped talking, and how Emily's lips are upturned in a small smile. Naomi's stomach flutters again, and she can't help the smile that spreads across her face.

_Screw fear. I could get used to this. _

She gives Emily's hand a slight squeeze as they continue walking towards the flat.

**So the blinds thing happened to me not long ago. Not fun. Emily's chapter will be up by 12am (US Pacific) at the latest.**


	6. Anglophile

**As promised. Just so everyone knows I updated twice today. I cannot tell you how often I've read halfway through a chapter, before realizing the author updated two chapters within a few hours of each other. So just so you all know. :)  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

Emily

Emily spent the rest of the morning showing Naomi around the neighborhood. It wasn't all that eventful, but Emily would've walked around the neighborhood for days if it meant spending time with Naomi. She showed Naomi where she could pick up food, a few cool shops, the train station, and the two closest parks.

Emily smiled every time Naomi grabbed her hand. She was a bit shocked when Naomi didn't seem to mind holding her hand in public, it seemed that whenever Naomi stopped holding her hand it was because of an internal battle with herself.

Emily thought this morning it was because she was a girl, but now she was beginning to think something else was going on in that head of Naomi's. Maybe it was her ex boyfriend? Whatever it was, Emily knew she wanted to find out.

Late afternoon found them both at a random pub, that Naomi said 'looked cool, and therefore they should go in for a beer.'

They sat sipping their pints, and talking about little things. Emily couldn't help her thoughts wandering back to this morning. She was still a bit angry, but maybe what Naomi said was the truth. It wouldn't be fair for her to be angry at Naomi, if she really just wanted to go to the park. Emily lets out a frustrated sigh before she can stop herself, and immediately Naomi stops talking.

"Did I say something wrong?" Naomi looks worried, and Emily is torn between wanting to laugh because Naomi was talking about how she likes the supermarkets here in England better than America and how could she possible be frustrated at that, and feeling terrible for making Naomi think she did something wrong.

"No, I was just thinking... I'm sorry."

"Don't say sorry Emily. Is this about this morning? I'm a twat." Naomi asks seriously, and Emily can't help but burst out laughing because hearing Naomi, with an American accent, say twat is one of the funniest things she's heard in awhile.

"Did you just say twat?" She asks once her laughter has subsided a bit.

"Yeah, that's what you say here isn't it?"

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were an anglophile."

Naomi blushes and looks down, Emily begins to laugh again.

"So you are?"

"Oh fuck off. I'm serious Emily. I'm sorry about this morning. You were right, I left to clear my head. I was scared. I like you. More than I should I think." Naomi says seriously and Emily stops laughing immediately. Naomi looks so sorry, and so scared. Emily thinks she should be angry, but she can't be with Naomi looking the way she currently does.

Emily reaches across the table and lays her hand on Naomi's.

"It's okay Naomi. I'm not scary really." she says smiling.

"Yeah you are. In a good way though."

Emily can tell Naomi's said all she really wants to say, and it's enough. She goes to remove her hand put Naomi grabs it, and gives her a shy smile. Emily's stomach flips.

"So how long have you been an Anglophile then?"

Naomi blushes again, but she's smiling this time.

"Go on. I want to hear this." Emily giggles.

"I think it started with Harry Potter."

"Oh, I'll have to take you to King's Cross then." Emily says jokingly, but then she sees the delighted look on Naomi's face, and makes a mental note to take her there.

"And I dunno... it grew. I like tea better than coffee. Football better than American football, and I just like the government here better. Plus this country is georgeous even if the whether is a bit shit. But, really both countries have their downfalls. I mean, I'm weird aren't I?"

"Nah." Emily says smiling, she thinks it's cute.

"And then when I was in college, or university I should say, I thought I would live here after graduation. But then I started my own company, and well..."

Emily was shocked. "Wait, I didn't realize you owned the company?"

"Yeah, it's actually my second. I started a review website for restaurants in college. It was sort of like open table, but it was only operated in a few cities. It got me through college debt free though, and when I graduated with my degree I started working at this geothermal company, and before I knew it I owned several. I don't like talking about it much, I don't know why I just told you all that. I guess I know you won't only care about the money. Anyway, now I find myself living in Los Angelas. It's alright, I could live in a few cities, but my best friend Effy went through a tough time, and I just found myself making LA home after. This is the first time I've been here since University though"

Emily was beyond impressed. She had gathered Naomi was smart, but she never expected this.

"That's amazing Naomi." Naomi looks down, but Emily can see the grin.

Before either of them can say anything Emily's phone goes off from where it is sitting on the table. Noticing the name on the screen, Emily picks it up, and excuses herself. She thinks she sees Naomi frown, but she cannot be sure.

"Hello sweatheart. What is it?" Emily asks once she's outside the pub.

"Olivia's being mean mummy. She won't let me read her book. She said, she said she that I was too young" the sound of Emily's four year old daughter comes over the line. Emily smiles at her daughters slightly hurt voice.

"Darling. That's a chapter book. I packed a lot of your books. What about..."

"Mummy I want to read that one." Emily chuckles slightly away from the phone at how insistent the young girl is.

"What about The Rainbow Fish, sweetie? I'm sure Grandpa Fitch would love to hear you read it to him."

"Okkayyyy." The young girl takes a breath, and Emily waits knowing something else is coming. "I like that one mummy."

"I know darling. Can I talk to your grandpa?" Emily says her hand coming up to play with her necklace.

"Yeaa. GRANDPA FITCH MUMMY WANTS YOU." Emily holds the phone away from her ear as her daughter screams directly into the mouthpiece.

She tries to say 'I love you, and will see you tomorrow' to her daughter, but she hears the phone being put down, and the sound of her daughter running away from it, no doubt to go get her book. She waits, and in a few seconds the phone is picked up again.

"Hello Emsy." Comes the deep voice of her dad.

"Hi, Emma wants to read The Rainbow Fish to you." Emily says fingers still playing with the necklace.

"Again? I don't know if she can read it, or if she just has it memorized." Her dad laughs into the phone.

"Yeah." Emily curses how small her voice comes out.

"I love you Emsy."

"Love you too dad."

"So enjoying your weekend? I'd imagine that flat is pretty quiet without Katie around."

"Well Naomi's here, so not really."

"Naomi?" Emily doesn't miss the question in her dad's voice.

"Yeah, the girl Katie swapped houses with. She's from LA remember?"

"Oh yes. Is she pretty?"

"Oh.. I... yes she is."

"I feel like there is more to this girl than just being the girl taking a vacation in your sister's flat?"

"I dunno dad. I've known her about a day." Emily says realizing that it has been, in fact, a day since she met Naomi, yet she already likes her more than anyone else since...

"Have fun Emsy. The girls are just fine. Though, poor Olivia can't seem to catch more than ten minutes to read in silence." Her dad laughs interupting Emily's train of thought.

"Love you." Emily says wishing for one of her dad's legendary hugs.

"Love you too Emsy. Now get back to that pretty American."

Emily rolls her eyes, smiling, and hangs up the phone.

Emily takes a minute to gather her thoughts, before going back into the cafe.

"Sorry about that." She says once she reaches Naomi, she notices Naomi is playing with the condensation on the side of her glass.

"Who was that?"

"Nothing important." Emily instantly feels bad, her daughters are important, they are the most important people in her life, but she can't tell Naomi the truth. Not yet. It's too complicated. Emily doesn't like the way Naomi is currently looking at her, her eyes filled with hurt, and Emily realizes she probably saw the name on the caller id. Without really thinking about it she leans down, and gives Naomi a kiss on the cheek.

"It is important, but I can't talk about it. Not yet anyway. You understand?"

Emily can tell Naomi wants to press the issue, and so she's glad when Naomi nods.

She takes a seat, and they talk for a bit. It's rather uncomfortable, but Emily doesn't know what to do to make Naomi feel better. So, when they both finish their pints soon after, she gratefully takes the oppurtunity to go refills.

"I'll just go get us another each shall I?" she asks Naomi.

Naomi nods her head slightly in agreement. Emily makes her way to the counter. She desperately thinks of ways to let Naomi know that the name on her caller id wasn't some girl she's dating, or something else like that. Not thinking of a clever way to state that, she decides when she gets back to the table she will just tell Naomi she's not seeing anyone, and hasn't been seeing anyone, and that she likes her. Once she gets the pints, she takes a second to try and calm her nerves before turning back to the table. It's empty.

Sighing she makes her way over, and sets down both glasses in front of her. She doesn't really blame Naomi for leaving, but it still hurts. She starts taking big gulps of the beer, figuring she might as well drink them both before catching a train to her house.

"Go easy there."

Emily almost drops her glass, she whips her head around, and there's Naomi smiling at her. She seems calmer, and Emily is soo glad to see her.

"Emma isn't a girl I'm seeing. She's... I can't really say right now. It's complicated. But, well I'm not seeing anyone. I thought... maybe you saw it on the screen and that's why you left." Emily says without thinking. Naomi needs to know. She wants Naomi to stay. She wants Naomi to understand that she likes her.

"I didn't leave. I went out for a smoke. Thanks for telling me though."

Emily looks down at the ground, taking several deep breaths.

"I'm sorry. I mean, we don't even know eachother really. I just. I like you too Naomi. More than I should." Emily says echoing Naomi's words from earlier.

Naomi smiles, sits down, and then reaches across the table to grab Emily's hand, which is once again playing with her necklace, and puts both her hands around Emily's. Emily istantly feels a bit better. Naomi didn't leave. She's here, holding her hand, calming her.

"You're going to rub all the polish off that beautiful ring." Emily tenses, so Naomi's noticed her habit. She opens her mouth about to say something, but Naomi cuts her off.

"No pressure right?" Naomi echos Emily's words from breakfast while giving Emily's hand a slight squeeze.

Emily feels the tension leave her body.

"Now" says Naomi reaching with her other hand to grab her pint that's still in front of Emily, "I'm sure you'd love to make fun of me for being an anglophile a bit more."

Emily giggles a bit. She could get used to this amazing woman being in her life.


	7. Unofficial beach date

**Long time no update. I am proving to be a terrible updater, and I really am sorry to anyone who may be enjoying this.**

Katie

The next afternoon found Katie eating a spinach salad at the breakfast nook. She couldn't stop thinking about the night before. Last night would have been the perfect opportunity for her to have pulled some fit, well to do, California guy. Instead, she stuck by Effy's side the entire night. A woman she didn't particularly like. Though that was sort of a lie, Katie found herself drawn to Effy, and it was messing with her mind. She had to admit that Effy really wasn't that rude, she just behaved a bit differently from the majority of people. It was really nice of her to get groceries for Katie, especially since America isn't exactly transit friendly. If Katie was really fucking honest with herself, she wished she could be a bit more like Effy. Effy didn't seem to care what people thought about her, while Katie cared deeply what people thought about her, even if she'd never admit it out loud.

After picking at her salad for more then half an hour, Katie puts the rest in the trash. She really wants to get this Effy woman out of her mind, and maybe a little retail therapy will help her do exactly that. After pouring herself a glass of water from the fridge, she heads upstairs to pick out the perfect shopping outfit.

She's about halfway done getting ready when the doorbell rings. Her first thought is _I hope that's Effy_ and her second thought is_ what the fuck am I thinking?_ Katie carefully puts the rest of her lipstick on, because whoever is at the door can wait two minutes, before heading downstairs, her heels making a satisfying click, click sound on the granite flooring.

She opens the door to reveal a smirking Effy wearing a casual dark blue dress and Katie wonders if some poor man has crashed his car because that's a seriously, short dress. It makes some of Katie's dresses look modest.

"Decided to knock have you?" Katie says as Effy steps into the house without invitation.

"You going somewhere?" Effy says leaning against one of the pillars just inside the front door.

"Yeah actually, I'm going shopping." Katie says shutting the front door.

"Well I won't ask you to go to the beach then."

Katie doesn't exactly know why, but the beach suddenly sounds fantastic. It's annoying though, because she was trying to get the brunette out of her mind, and now she's here, right in front of her, asking her to spend the day at the beach. _Just say no. _

"The beach sounds better actually." Katie's lips say without her minds consent. _What the fuck was that honestly? _

Katie and Effy both stand looking at each other for a few seconds. Katie can't help but think the girl in front of her is rather fucking beautiful, which is a bit ridiculous to be thinking, because Katie's not jealous, Katie knows she is hot, and it's not like she should be envious of Effy's beauty.

"I don't think heels work well at the beach" Effy finally says looking Katie up and down. Katie's not sure why she suddenly blushes, because that is rather fucking ridiculous.

"I'll just go change. Try not to get absolutely wasted while I'm getting ready again yeah?"

Effy smirks, and Katie turns on her heel to go grab her bikini.

Kicking off her heels, Katie rummages in the closet until she finds her leopard bikini, and a pair of ballet flats. Taking off her dress, she quickly puts on the bikini, before putting the dress back on. She needs to look good yeah? Besides it's December, so she doubts they will actually be sunbathing. Nonetheless, Katie grabs a beach towel off one of the shelves in the closet, before turning off the closet light. Turning around, she almost has an Effy induced heart attack for the second day in a row.

"What the fuck Effy. I was changing!" Katie blushes violently.

Effy shrugs, and Katie glares at her.

"I didn't see anything Katie . Grab a jacket though, it's warm for this time of year, but it's still only 70 degrees outside."

Katie glares at Effy skeptically for a few more seconds, before grabbing her purse and jacket from the chair in the corner and storming out of the bedroom. She thinks she hears Effy chuckle from behind her.

She stands at Effy's dark gray Acura, waiting for Effy to hurry the fuck up. She's still embarrassed. Finally, Effy closes the front door behind her, and locks it with her own key, before clicking the unlock button on her key chain. Katie immediately opens the back seat, and puts her purse on it, before climbing in the passenger seat.

"Ready?" Effy asks once she's seated in the drivers seat.

Katie nods, not really trusting herself to speak. She's starting to feel a bit embarrassed at her behavior upstairs.

They are on the highway before Effy speaks.

"Maybe this will help you relax." Effy says, turning on the radio, and selecting a song from her iPod.

After the first few seconds of unfamiliar notes, Katie huffs. "I don't even fucking know this song."

"Just listen." Effy replies, setting the iPod down.

_Take me to the docks, there's a ship without a name__  
><em>_It is sailing to the middle of the sea__  
><em>_The water there is deeper than anything you've ever seen__  
><em>_...Jump right in and swim until you freeze___

_I will remember your face__  
><em>_'Cause I am still in love with that place__  
><em>_But when the stars are the only things we share__  
><em>_Will you be there?___

_Money came like rain to your hands while you were waiting__  
><em>_For that cold long promise to appear__  
><em>_People in the churches started singing above their hands__  
><em>_They say "My God is a good God and he cares"_

_I will remember your face  
>'Cause I am still in love with that place<br>When the stars are the only things we share  
>Will you be there?<em>

_I've got a plan  
>I've got an atlas in my hands<br>I'm gonna turn when I listen to the lessons that I've learned _

As the final notes play, Katie has to admit it's a nice song. Though she still doesn't get the point of Effy making her listen to it.

"It's nice, but what the fuck was the point? Was I supposed to learn the universes secrets from it?" Katie says, when Effy picks up the iPod to pick a new song.

"No, I just like it. It has a nice calming beat, and it makes me feel good. I thought maybe it would calm you down, because Katie, you seriously need to chill out."

Katie wants to make a scathing remark, but that's the most Effy has ever said to her, and it's a bit true, so instead she asks "What was the name of it?"

"Atlas Hands by Benjamin Francis Leftwich. Though that was a remix, because the original is a bit too mellow for me."

Katie just nods, and listens to the next song. Which is equally as nice, and she can't help but think that Effy has rather good taste in music, not that she'd ever tell the girl.

"So what beach are we going to?" Katie asks a few minutes later.

"Laguna. It's a great beach, and you'll like the shopping."

Katie looks out the window. Hills stretch on for as far as she can see, and Katie can tell they are getting closer to the coast, with how much they are going downhill. It's a really nice drive, and she finds herself relaxing. The music is nice, and she's glad Effy's talking a bit more. It's odd, because the more Effy talks, the less Katie feels the need to talk when they lapse into silence. She normally feels really uncomfortable in silences, so it's great that she's starting to not mind the silence, at least with Effy. The music is probably helping though.

They drive for another twenty minutes, before they enter a coastal town. Effy turns right at a light, and after a few moments Katie can see the ocean. It's beautiful. She's been to the coast in various parts of the United Kingdom, and Europe, but it's always nice to see the ocean. It always reminds her that the world is so much bigger than herself, and it's nice to be taken down a notch every once in awhile by the sheer beauty of nature.

Effy eventually finds a parking spot, and Katie's glad she took Effy's advice, and didn't wear heels, because of the amount of hills. It's a beautiful town, but not one she would want to wander around in heels, no matter how nice they make her legs look.

"So where to first then?" Katie asks once she's out of the car.

Effy doesn't answer, but instead just starts walking. Katie rolls her eyes, because it appears Effy is still a woman of few words.

They walk downhill, and through a rather impressive shopping area, with high end shops, and nice restaurants. The architecture is nice, it reminds her a bit of areas of Italy, except newer, and with an obvious California flair. They cross a street, and the shops are older. A few surf shops line the boardwalk, and beach area. To the left a steep hill follows the coastline with a bunch more souvenir type shops. Katie follows Effy until they're standing close to the water.

It's a gorgeous beach, and it curves at one side with high cliffs, while the other side has a bunch of houses set along the cliffs. Katie breaths in the salty air. She's really fucking glad she decided to come with Effy.

"Nice isn't it?" Effy asks.

"Yeah."

The beach isn't very crowded, which doesn't surprise Katie because it is winter. It's rather nice, and peaceful. She imagines during the summer there are a bunch of kids, and while she likes kids, she doesn't like them screaming, and kicking up sand in her face.

Effy turns around, and starts walking back the way they came.

"Hey where are you going" Katie yells after her, because really they just got here.

"Just come on Katie."

Katie huffs, but follows her. They walk up the steep hill lined with various souvenir shops, and houses, before Effy turns into a little walkway. Katie's breath catches in her throat, when they come to the end of the walkway. It overlooks the ocean, and Katie can see the entire coastline. There are a few benches scattered around the walkway, along with some statues, and gardens. It's beautiful.

"Wow." Katie breaths.

"Told you." Effy smirks.

"Fuck you. You didn't tell me anything, you just started walking. Which is a bit weird babes."

Effy shrugs before sitting on one of the benches, and pulling out a cigarette, before offering the pack to Katie. Katie declines, and leans against the railing soaking in the view.

"You want to see the stores Katie?" Effy asks after they have been there awhile. Katie final tears her eyes away from the view to look at Effy, who's shivering.

"Fuck, you're shivering. Why didn't you tell me?" Katie asks concerned.

"You were enjoying the view." Effy shrugs.

"Well, next time say something yeah? I don't want you catching your death." Katie says before pulling off her jacket and giving it to Effy.

Effy shakes her head at the clothing item. "You'll get cold Katie."

"Fuck sakes. Take it." Katie says shoving the jacket into Effy's arms.

"Maybe I don't want to look like a leopard threw up on me Katie." Effy says even as she pulls the jacket on.

"Fuck you!" Katie says brushing past Effy. She looks behind her when she doesn't hear Effy following her. Effy's just standing there looking at her. "Well are you coming?"

Effy smirks and follows her.

They spend the next few hours shopping, and exploring. Katie doesn't even mind the cold, because most of the shops are amazing. A few of the shops along the coast were rather boring, but Effy seemed to like looking at the various sea shells for sale so Katie bit her tongue, because the woman did bring her to the beach. Once they got to the main shopping area, Katie was in heaven, and while Effy didn't seem to love shopping as much as Katie, she didn't say anything. More than once Katie swore Effy was just watching her, but when she turned to look, Effy was either looking at something or she would make a smart comment. Katie would have smacked her for the smart comments, but Effy was helping her carry the many shopping bags, and Katie didn't really want to carry them all herself.

The evening found them at a nice Italian place, that Effy informed her she found her second visit to Laguna. It's nice, and while Katie doesn't often eat carbs, she's enjoying the food. The conversation flows alright considering Effy doesn't say much.

"So what do you do Effy?" Katie asks taking a bite of her spaghetti allo scoglio.

"I'm an actress." Effy replies dipping her bread in the pesto dip.

Katie snorts at that. "I'm serious Effy."

"So am I."

"What have you been in then?" Katie asks.

"A few independent films. Nothing big. I don't want to do anything big, just small meaningful roles." Effy shrugs, and Katie feels a bit bad for assuming Effy was lying.

They eat in silence for a few minutes before Effy asks "So, what do you do then?"

"I'm a top editor at a fashion magazine." Katie replies smugly.

"I'd expect nothing less of you." Effy says, and it almost sounds like a compliment.

They talk about little things for the rest of the meal, and Katie's surprised with how much fun she is having. When the bill comes, they both fight to pay, and then they make their way back to the car. The drive back to Naomi's is quiet.

Effy bids her goodnight, and Katie let's herself into the house, feeling happier than she has in months.

**This was a fun chapter to write, once I figured out how to write Katie. I think Katie and Effy just went on an unofficial beach date. :P**

**The song they listen to in the car is Atlas Hands by Benjamin Francis Leftwich (Karma Kid Remix) Give it a listen. It's wonderful. Lyrics don't matter a ton to me (does that make me a bad music listener?), and I think Effy would be similar. I feel she would feel the emotions of a song through the beat, and vocals, without paying attention much to the actual lyrics. :) **

**Review? I can say it will probably help me update faster, if I know people are enjoying the story. **

**Xx **


End file.
